


Cold Treat

by supremegreendragon



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pure Smut, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon
Summary: Barry and Len smut. There's literally nothing else about this fic.





	Cold Treat

Len was known for his love of beautiful, busty women. What he was less known for, however, was his love of cute submissive guys. As Barry kneeled between his knees, staring up at him with those gorgeous eyes, his cock stirred. Since it was fully exposed, Barry got to see his effect on the cold thief.

Barry opened his mouth eagerly. Len’s hardening cock sparked to life as the speedster’s lips encompassed it. Barry gently sucked the tip, testing the waters.

“Have you done this before?” Len almost praised, “Actually, don’t tell me. I might get jealous.”

He felt Barry’s smirk on his aching member. With a red gloved hand, Barry grabbed the base, keeping it steady as he dove in deeper. His tongue swirled around. Fuck, if Len lost it too soon, he would never live it down. And yet Barry seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

There was no question about it. Barry had done this before.

Len didn’t have time to be jealous. Barry thrusted his mouth as deep as it could go. Did the guy not have a gag reflex? Oh fuck, that feeling made Len nearly pool over. He needed more. When they started, Len had assumed he would be the one in control, with a pleading Barry begging for his cock. The tables had turned rather quickly, and yet Len found that he didn’t really mind.

Barry thumbed at one of his testicles, trying to aid in Len’s pleasure. Not that it was necessary. Len was about to burst. He hoped Barry would be prepared for the shot down his throat.

Len grabbed the back of Barry’s head and guided him, thrusting further into that moist cavern that seemed to go on forever. Len groaned as he muttered praises to his vigilante lover.

“Good boy, Barry. Fuck yeah, your mouth is so damn good. Fuck….damn, someone’s hungry.”

Barry made a noise at that last remark. It sounded like a cross between insulted and happy. Every part of Len’s body had become a live wire of electricity. This was better than any wet dream ever. Barry purposely gagging himself on his cock, not even pulling out long enough to say something.

It was too much.

With one final grunt, Len’s seed began spilling down Barry’s throat. Barry drank like he had been dying of thirst in the Sahara. After Len was spent, Barry pulled away and flashed him a cheesy smile.

“So, I guess you believe me now? That I’m no virgin.”

“Well….your mouth sure ain’t,” Len grinned, then added only half-jokingly, “Tell me who you’ve been practicing on.”

“Yeah no. I don’t need you turning a bunch of people into icicles because you’re jealous. You had lovers before too, Len.”

“And does it make you jealous? Make you feel like giving them some sonic punches?” Len teased.

“Don’t tempt me.”

Len patted his lap. Getting the hint, Barry cradled himself on top of him. Len could support his weight rather easily since the guy was like a stick. Len rubbed at his crotched, still clothed but very hard.

“I should give you a reward, dirty boy.”

“For being jealous?”

“For the amazing blowjob.”

They exchanged smiles; horny but gentle smiles. Barry breathed out.

“Play with me, Captain Cold.”

Oh fuck. This game was much better than cops and robbers, Len decided.


End file.
